Dark Angel
by Yasuna Katakushi
Summary: Kushina Uzumaki, gadis tomboy nan usil sering kali mengganggu teman-temannya dengan cerita horor karangannya sendiri. Tapi apa jadinya jika salah satu dari cerita yang pernah dia lantunkan menjadi kenyataan? Apa dia bisa keluar dari masalah supranatural tersebut dengan mudah?/Song-fic/peringatan 6 tahun kematian Michael Jackson/Death 25-07-2009/Horror/Mistery/Romance.


**Dark Angel**

 **Dedicated for my inspiration, Michael Jackson.**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Heal The World belong to Michael Jackson. And this fic belong to Author Yasuna Katakushi.**

 **A/N: Fic ini di buat untuk memperingati 6 tahun kepergian King Of Pop Michael Jackson. Suna adalah salah satu penggemar Jacko. Dan salah satu teman Suna yang amat tergila-gila terhadap mendiang King Of Pop itu sendiri. Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. For My Best Friend Britania Tetty Metanoya Manurung a.k.a Bor-Man -Boru Manurung-. This fic I dedicated for You, I hope You like this fic. And don't forget! He never die! He life in Your heart. Jangan lupakan sahabat gila lo yang satu ini ya Man!**

 **Dark Angel**

 **Disclaimer Chara: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song by: Michael Jackson - Heal The World-**

 **Story by: Yasuna Katakushi**

 **Genre: Horor, Supernatural, Romance.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Sumarry: Kushina Uzumaki, gadis tomboy nan usil sering kali mengganggu teman-temannya dengan cerita horor karangannya sendiri. Tapi apa jadinya jika salah satu dari cerita yang pernah dia lantunkan menjadi kenyataan? Apa dia bisa keluar dari masalah supranatural tersebut dengan mudah? Pengalaman horor itu pulalah yang menghadirkan benih cinta dan merubah sosok tomboy Kushina menjadi gadis normal seutuhnya.**

 **N/B: Fic ini hanya untuk bahan bacaan saja, Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan latar belakang cerita dengan Author lain, juga dengan kisah di dunia nyata.**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje, absurd, TYPO, d.l.l. D.s.b.g.**

 **Don't like, Don't Read!**

 **.::oOo Night oOo::.**

Hari ini bulan bulat sempurna bertengger kokoh di atas langit Kyoto, langit bersih tak berawan. Di tambah lagi dengan taburan bintang di balik layar biru pekat di belalang Raja kelam, Bulan.

Lima orang gadis tengah berjalan sambil di selingin tawaan ringan, gadis-gadis ini mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah khas Jepang. Seragam serupa pakaian pelaut berwarna hitam dengan atasan putih, tak lupa kaos kaki panjang selutut dengan sepatu kets hitam pendek. Juga tas punggung yang setia menemani hari-hari sekolah mereka di belakang punggung mereka.

Lima orang gadis itu terdiri dari seorang gadis berambut ikal hitam panjang, dengan bola mata merah semerah delima.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek yang di kuncir satu yang menggunakkan jas almamater sekolah mereka.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, dengan mata onyx dan berwajah manis.

Seorang gadis berambut emas kecoklatan dengan netra sebening safir.

Dan seorang gadis berambut merah darah yang terlihat garang dengan lengan kemeja yang dia gulung sebatas siku, violet indahnya tak berhenti menatap jahil keempat sahabatnya.

Kelima gadis remaja ini merupakan salah satu pelajar dari sekolah ternama di Kyoto, setingkat Kootogakko atau Semmon Gakoo ini selalu menyumbang pelajar terbaik mereka masuk ke Universitas ternama. Yakni, Tokyo Daigaku.

Mereka bersekolah di Kyoto Shirabuya Woman Collage, sekolah berbasis International School ini memang di khususkan untuk para siswi di berbagai bidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Shirabuya School memiliki banyak cabang se-antero Jepang, mulai dari Tokyo, Kyoto, Hakkodate, Shibuya, dan jangan lupakan pusat stylist Jepang. Harajuku.

Kelima siswi cantik nan manis ini merupakan pelajar tingkat dua di sekolah mereka, sudah menjadi rutinitas harian kalau mereka di haruskan pulang malam. Mengingat di mana mereka bersekolah, bukan masalah jarak! Tapi kurikulum yang di terapkan.

Masuk jam delapan dan pulang saat Matahari mulai berpindah menerangi belahan dunia lain.

"Hei! Apa kalian tau? Di persimpangan jalan di dekat kompleks Suna banyak yang mengatakan sering muncul penampakkan di sana." Ujar gadis tomboy berambut merah dengan ekspresi wajah seolah olah ketakutan.

"Kau berbohong Kushina! Sudah jelas tempat itu persimpangan sudah pasti ramai!" Jawab gadis yang mengenakan jas, memutar bola mata bosan dengan lelucon aneh Kushina.

"Yah.. terserah sajalah! Aku duluan. Jaa minaa-san!" Teriak gadis berambut ikal.

"Dasar Kurenai, rumahnya sudah dekat sedangkan aku jauh.." Umpat gadis berambut blonde kesal dengan gadis ikal bernama Kurenai.

"Shion! Kau selalu saja, kalau kau mau. Kau bisa pindah ke apartemen di belakang sekolah." Nasehat gadis berambut kelam. Sang gadis blonde -Shion- hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau sudah sering bilang seperti itu, Mikoto." Sahut Shion menghela napas bosan

Gadis berjas hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala, bagaimana bisa dia tahan bersama dengam keempat sahabatnya yang tidak waras ini? Apa dia juga sudah mulai terbawa arus -tidak waras- ? Tidak mungkin!

"Hei! Anko, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kushina menatap gadis dingin di sampingnya -Anko-

Yang di tatap hanya mengendikkan bahunya, entah karena dia tidak tau jawabannya atau mungkin dia sudah malas berbicara.

"Kushina! Kita harus berpisah, di belokkan sana. Sampai jumpa besok!" Ujar Mikoto menunjuk arah belokkan yang di maksud.

Kushina menghela napasnya jengah, lagi-lagi dia sendiri. Kenapa teman-temannya itu tidak ada yang menjadi tetangganya? Menyebalkan.

"Ya baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Minna-san. Hati-hati di jalan!" Teriak Kushina saat sudah mulai berpisah dengan ketiga temannya.

Sekarang baru pukul 6.42 p.m masih ada waktu 18 menit lagi dari waktu normal Kushina sampai di rumah, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kushina tak menghiraukannya, dia sibuk dengan earphone yang menempel di telinganya.

Kushina tinggal di perumahan elit Konoha, dan sekarang dia sedang menuju persimpangan kompleks perumahan Suna. Benar memang persimpangan ini ramai, tapi rumor horor yang beredar masing di percayai oleh penduduk sekitar.

Dari persimpangam itu Kushina akan belok ke arah kanan, dan dari arah depannya ada seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik tengah berjalan santai. Tegap, berkulit tan, hidung mancung. Dia serupa malaikat yang turun ke dunia manusia.

Kushina yang merasa tak mengenalmya enggan menyapa, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin tau siapa mahluk kuning asing di hadapannya ini.

Kushina berjalan mendahului pria tadi, dia malas kalau dia di kira mengikuti seseorang dari belakang. Lebih baik dia yang berjalan di depan, walaupun ia tak kalah malasnya.

Kushina berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis yang ada di sisi kiri jalanan, dia membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Dan saat dia hendak menutup pintu itu dia sudah tidak melihat kemana arah pria kuning tadi.

"Mungkin dia berbelok di belakang." Gumam Kushina pada dirinya dan hembusan angin yang melintas.

"Dia berbeda..." Ujar pria yang tadi sempat di lihat Kushina. Dia bersembunyi di gang kecil yang berjarak dua rumah, dari rumah Kushina. Senyum tipis tersamarkan tergurat di bibirnya.

 **Ada sebuah tempat di hatimu**

 **Dan aku tahu, itulah cinta.**

 **Dan tempat ini bisa menjadi jauh,**

 **Lebih terang di bandingkan hari esok.**

 **Dan jika kau benar-benar mencoba,**

 **Kau akan tahu. Tidak ada gunanya menangis.**

 **Di tempat ini,**

 **Kau akan merasa tak ada rasa sakit atau kesedihan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kushina masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa menyapa anggota keluarganya yang lain, Ayahnya sibuk menonton pertandingan sebakbola bersama kakaknya. Dan pastinya tidak sadar kalau Kushina sudah pulang, ibunya mungkin sedang berbelanja bulanan dengan adik perempuan Kushina. Jadi dia memilih langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Membersihkan diri dari segala kepenatan yang di bebani kepadanya, menyegarkan tubuhnya yang serasa lengket karena keringat.

Tubuhnya serasa di bongkar dari kerangka awalnya, saat dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasurnya.

Tapi tak memungkiri rasa nyaman yang perlahan menghinggapinya, Kushina terpejam. Merasakannya, perlahan terdengar dengkuran halus. Matanya yang semula terkatup rapat, perlahan mengendor. Memperlihatkan bola violet yang bergerak liar di balik kelopaknya, dan jauh di sana. Ada yang sedang terjadi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Embun masih terlihat di beberapa bagian daun, menggenanginya. Aktifitas harian juga belum berjalan sepenuhnya, mengingat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bekerja maupun sekolah.

Tapi gadis ini berjalan dengan semangat, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tersenyum tipis. Mata violetnya yang berbinar, dan rambut merahnya yang berkibar akibat hembusan angin seiring dengan cepatnya gadis itu berjalan.

Gadis itu berbelok dan semuanya berubah, matanya terbelalak kaget, alisnya hampir menyatu akibat pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya.

Seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik berjalan santai ke arahnya dengan senyum ramah terpatri di bibirnya, Kushina hanya bingung. Di tempatnya sekarang tidak ada orang lain. Lalu untuk siapa senyuman itu? Untuknya? Dia saja tidak mengenal, siapa pria yang tersenyum padanya sekarang.

Sebelum dia berada tepat di depan Kushina dia berbelok ke gang yang berada di sebelah kiri Kushina, dan saat Kushina mengejarnya. Hendak mengetahui kemana dia pergi, hembusan angin kencang yang membawa banyak debu langsung menerpa Kushina.

Tak mau kelilipan, Kushina berbalik arah. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengikuti pria kuning jabrik tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan masing lengang, sedikit kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jam-jam seperti ini.

Kushina yang habis berjalan-jalan pagi hendak meyebrang, dia ingin kembali ke rumahnya. Mengingat satu jam lagi dia harus segera berangkat sekolah.

Saat hendak menyebrang dia kembali di kejutkkan dengan sesosok pria yang berdiri di ujung jalan, pria ini tengah melambai padanya.

Rambut kuning, hampir sama dengan pria yang ingin dia ikuti sebelumnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Warna bola matanya, Kushina tidak ingat jelas apa warna bola mata pria sebelumnya. Tapi mereka jelas berbeda.

Bruuk!

Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan yang lumayan menabrak Kushina dari arah samping, dan Kushina di buat terpental oleh karenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kushina tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, napasnya terengah-engah. Keringat sebesar biji jagung banyak tersebar di seluruh wajahnya.

Dia mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi yang hanya dia ingat adalah seorang pria berambut kuning tengah melambai padanya. Pria itu berdiri di ujung jalan, di sebuah persimpangan.

 _Persimpangan kompleks Suna.._

Dan setelah itu dia tertabrak. Itu mimpi, tapi serasa nyata. Seluruh tubuhnya mengejang, firasat buruk. Ya! Dia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk, yang cepat atau lambat akan menjadi kenyataan.

Sekarang masih pukul 11 malam, tapi Kushina enggan tidur lagi. Dia masih memikirkan sesosok, tidak dua sosok laki-laki yang ada dalam mimpinya. Juga seorang pria yang serupa yang dia temui di persimpangan kompleks Suna.

Tunggu dulu, persimpangan komples Suna. Jangan bilang kalau dia di hantui oleh sosok yang sering di bicarakan itu? Tidak, tidak! Itu hanya sugesti. Jika kau terus memikirkannya maka itu hanya menjadi beban.

Kushina diam, matanya terarah ke pahanya. Tapi pikirannya menerawang jauh ke luar sana.

"Maaf, kalau dia mengganggumu." Seru suara baritone dari sisi kirinya, tepat di balik jendela kamar Kushina.

Merasa sosok itu berbicara padanya, Kushina bangkit mendekati jendela kamarnya.

Di luar jendela, tepatnya di luar pagar rumahnya. Seorang sosok yang di temuinya tengah berdiri menatap ke arahnya.

"Si-siapa kau?!" Tanya Kushina panik, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Ah! Aku susah menjelaskannya, dan apa boleh aku masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Aku tidak mau ada yang mencurigai." Ujar pria itu inocent.

Kushina tak menjawab, tangannya dengan cepat segera membuka pengait tralis jendelanya. Tanda dia mempersilahkan pria asing tadi masuk ke kamarnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!" Tanya Kushina tidak sabaran saat pria tadi sudah berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Terlalu lama untuk menjelaskan, siapa aku. Yang terpenting sekarang kau tau." Ujar pria itu ketus.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau, kalau kau saja tidak mau bicara tentang siapa kau?!" Sentak Kushina.

"Benar juga yah.. Baiklah! Namaku, Namikaze Minato. Aku bukan manusia, aku datang untuk menangkap pria terakhir yang muncul dalam mimpimu." Jelas Minato sekaligus perkenalan diri.

Mata Kushina terbelalak. Apa yang baru saja di bilang oleh pri- Minato?! Dia bilang bukan manusia, jelas sudah apa alasan Kushina terkejut. Itu bukan hal aneh.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada lesuh.

"Ya, pria yang muncul terakhir kali dalam mimpimu merupakkan sosok yang bertolak belakang denganku. Dia juga merupakkan bagian dari diriku, tugasku adalah menyegelnya dalam diriku. Dan kembali ke tempat di mana aku berasal." Jelas Minato dengan nada yang lebih lembut di banding sebelumnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menghampiriku?" Tanya Kushina - Lagi- kini dia sudah duduk di tepian kasur. Dan pria asing itu berdiri di depannya.

"Aku bukan manusia, dan aku butuh manusia untuk membantuku. Mimpimu barusan adalah imajinasi ciptaanku, mimpi itu memang akan terjadi esok. Dan karena kau sudah tau, maka kau bisa mencegahnya." Jelas pria itu berbalik menatap bulan yang bulat sempurna di luar sana.

"Jika aku sudah mengetahuinya, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kushina saat dia rasa dia sudah cukup mengerti tentang penjelasan Pria di depannya sekarang ini.

"Tugasmu adalah-" Minato berbalik menatap Kushina. Dia sekarang berdiri membelakangi bulan, sehingga posisi bulan berada tepat di belakang kepalanya.

"-tugasmu adalah, menghampirinya. Jika sudah, buat dia menyatu denganmu!" Ujar Minato yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi transparan.

"Me-menyatu dengannya? Bagaimana bisa?!" Kushina melontarkan kalimat terakhirnya pada ruangan kamarnya dan dirinya sendiri.

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued.**

 **Yosha! Selesai juga new fic ini. Setelah sekian lama ngegumpel di kepala dan akhirnya bisa di realisasikan dalam bentuk karya tulis. *Author ngomongnya belibet*.**

 **Ok Fic ini Author dedikasikan untuk Jacko dan Bor-Man *di atas sudah di jelaskan* Sehubungan hari ini bertepatan hari meninggalnya Michael Jackson. Jadi ini bisa di bilang trbute MJ versi Yasuna Katakushi.**

 **Mohon maaf kalau hasil akhirnya aneh, Author cukup nyadar diri kok kalau fic ini aneh.**

 **Untuk kalimat yang di bold dan di italic dan di rata tengah itu merupakkan terjemahan dari lagu Michael Jackson yang Heal The World.**

 **Thank You for comming here, please review this fic.**

 **"Segala karya berhak mendapat apresiasi baik dalam bentuk saran, kritikan, pertanyaan, flame, atau masukkan dalam bentuk apapun." Dan Author menerima semuanya dengan ikhlas.**

 **Yasuna Katakushi**

 **25/06/2015.**


End file.
